


i just want her to be real.

by FreshSliceOfLime



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Comfort, Gen, gman's a good dad :), tags?, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLime/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLime
Summary: making the perfect dog isn't easy, and tommy's working hard on it. gman notices.
Kudos: 16





	i just want her to be real.

**Author's Note:**

> gman and tommy moments :)  
> i did not read through this so if there's any mistakes, i'm sorry :,)
> 
> hope you enjoy :>

gman knocked gently on the door in front of him, hearing a groan from the other side. “...tommy? are...you alright?” he asked, walking into the room. it was dark, the only light coming from a lamp on tommy’s desk. there were soda cans everywhere, scattered around the floor. tommy was sitting at his desk, eyes trained on the sheets of paper in front of him. 

“i’m fine. d-did you need something?” tommy mumbled, his words sounding a bit slurred. 

gman furrowed his eyebrows, avoiding the soda cans in the room and walking towards his son. “what are you…doing...up this late…?” he asked softly, setting his hand on tommy’s shoulder. tommy sat up, blinking a bit and rubbing his eyes. gman could see the bags under his eyes. “ehm, ju- just going over my notes...again.” tommy whispered with a sigh. “again, did you, ehm, did you need something?”

“...i...need you...to sleep.” gman gently pulled the sheets of paper out of tommy’s hands, neaty placing them on the desk. “you can continue tomorrow...no need to rush.”

tommy shook his head, but he didn't reach out for his notes. “n-no, i- i should keep going, dad. i- i’m doing fine, i just wanna do this as- as quickly as possible…”

“why?”

“i…” tommy sighed, letting his head lay on his desk. “...i-i just want her to be real...i-i already picked out a name and- and everything, dad...i- i-i don’t think i c-can do this-” he hiccuped and let out a sob, pulling his arm toward his face to cover himself. 

“tommy…” gman sighed, setting his hand on tommy’s head and running his fingers through his hair. “please, don’t...cry. you can do it...you just...have to keep...trying.”

“bu-but what if i f-fail and what- what if-” tommy asked, before letting out another sob. “i’m t- i’m tired, dad…”

“you...can’t think correctly when you’ve...haven’t had any sleep. go...lay down.” gman said sternly, pulling out tommy’s chair for him. with a sniffle, tommy nodded and stood up, climbing into bed. gman followed after him, laying down and wrapping his arms around his son. “just...try to go to bed for now. i’ll stay...here. with you.”

tommy hiccuped and nodded, wrapping his arms around gman’s torso and hiding his face in his chest. “...th-thank you…”

“you’re welcome...say, what is...the dog’s name…?”

“...i-i wanna name her sunkist...i-it’s my favorite…” tommy murmured, rubbing his eyes a bit. gman hummed, rubbing his back gently. “what a nice name...goodnight, tommy.”

“night, dad. l-love you.”

“i love you too.”


End file.
